


World's Worst Omega

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Alpha Funhouse AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Jason, Come Eating, Damian is seventeen, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Heats, Humor, Implied underage DamiTim, Jason takes shit from no one, Knotting, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Slight Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason Todd is the world’s worst omega.Not only are people shocked that he breaks every social expectation of a typical omega, but he is damn proud of it.Jason lives in a family of alphas. Literally every one of the (living) Waynes, adopted or not, are alphas. Except Jason, of course.But of them all, Jason is probably the most alpha of them all...





	World's Worst Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Dickjay/Timdamitim】史上最烂omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523387) by [LeeZing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing)



“I am _not_ sitting next to him on the plane!” Tim growled, glaring at Damian from around Dick.

“I don’t want to sit next to you either, Drake!” Damian shouted back.

Everyone in their vicinity were watching now. Dick felt a bit embarrassed. “Hey, hey, I’ll sit in the middle of you guys, okay?” Dick said.

“No!” Damian bit out. “You’re going to end up falling asleep on me, and I’ll get _hair_ in my face. I demand that my ticket be changed to first class.”

“It’s a two hour flight, Dami,” Dick sighed. “You’ll live.”

“Or,” Tim said cruelly. “You can change his seat to economy. It’ll save some money and you can buy me ice cream.”

“Change your own seat to economy and buy your own ice cream!” Damian spat at Tim, despite Dick trying his best to keep them apart.

Dick glanced around, wondering where Jason had gone off to. He had gone to check in their luggage, did he not?

And Jason _had_ gone to check in the luggage, not too far away from where the argument was taking place. He heard every word, and noticed everyone staring. Jason rolled his eyes. Of course his needy little (well not  _little_ little) brothers would make such a big deal of a two hour flight.

The lady checking in their luggage gave him a sympathetic smile. “Your kids?” she asked. “Children so close in age often fight.”

Jason snorted. “Kids? The day I have kids is also the day Gotham becomes crime-free. Those are my brothers.”

“Oh? Does your omega not want kids? He seems quite fond of your brothers,” she said.

Jason looked over at where Dick was smiling sheepishly at Damian, hands on his shoulders and talking in a way to appease the little brat. His eyes slid back to the lady, who looked at him expectantly.

“Lady,” he said. “I _am_ the omega. And yes, my _alpha_ does want kids. But he has his hands full of those brats.”

The lady’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t-” she blushed and quickly looked down, going back to work.

Jason felt just a little bit smug. Just then, Dick ran up to him.

“Jay, Jay,” Dick said, grabbing his arm. “Dami stormed off, saying he’s going to catch a cab back to the Manor. I have to go find him. Keep an eye on Tim, please? Make sure he doesn’t get his hands on anything sharp. He threatened to stab me if I brought Damian back.”

“You’ll miss the flight,” Jason said.

“I can’t leave Dami,” Dick said. “We promised B.”

“You promised B,” Jason corrected. “I didn’t want to go on this vacation anyway. And didn’t you say something about watching Tim? He’s gone.”

Dick’s head snapped over to where Tim had been sitting. Sure enough, there was no one there.

“Ah, damn it!” he cursed. “You go look for Tim, please, please, please?”

“What’s in it for me?” Jason challenged.

Dick frowned. “You’re seriously bargaining for their safety?”

Jason shrugged.

“Okay, whatever you want, promise,” Dick said quickly.

Jason grinned. “Cool. Bet I can find Tim faster you can wrestle the demon spawn back.”

Dick laughed. “Oh, it’s on, Little Wing.” Dick gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and Jason gave Dick’s ass a light slap as he went.

Jason finished checking the luggage in calmly. As he walked away, he heard the lady whisper to one of her coworkers, “Holy shit, that omega is crazy! Did you hear the way he talked to his alpha? I would _not_ want to run into him at night.”

Jason started whistling as he walked away.

~

Jason had no doubt he would find Tim first. In fact, he was sure he could find both of them before Dick found either of them.

Jason walked calmly through the crowds, heading to the farthest bathroom in the airport. Jason turned a corner, and found himself alone in the entire hall. He spotted the bathroom signs at the end and strolled towards it.

Jason pushed open the door and entered. At first, it seemed like there was no one in the bathrooms, but Jason went to the last stall and knocked on it loudly.

There was a startled hiss and a quiet “Fuck.”

“Seriously? At the airport?” he asked loudly.

“Fuck off, Todd,” Damian growled from inside.

“Dick’s looking for you, bratling,” Jason said calmly.

“Don’t call me that. And go away! We’ll meet you at the gate when the plane is going to leave,” Damian snapped, his voice changing pitches suddenly. Jason heard a slight hitching his breath.

“Hey, Timbo, stop sucking on his neck. You’ll leave marks, idiot.”

“What, it’s something you and Dickie can do, but I can’t?” Tim asked accusingly.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I already called Dick. He’s headed this way. So if you want to stay here…”

A second later, the click of the lock sliding open. Damian pushed him out of the way. Tim walked out after him. He gave Jason a sheepish smile, and Jason glared at him. They paused in front of the mirror to fix their clothes and their hair.

Jason marched them out of the bathroom and back down the hall. “I don’t understand why you don’t just _tell_ Dick,” Jason said. “He’s not going to judge you guys.”

“How would you know?” Damian asked. “He has a perfectly normal alpha-omega relationship.”

“He’s supportive of Bruce,” Jason pointed out.

“Father is not in a _relationship_ with anyone. He just feels it necessary to keep up such a persona,” Damian said, wiping the back of his hand over his lips. “Drake, you taste like artificial cherry.”

“You weren’t complaining five minutes ago,” Tim bit back. “And you know I can’t turn down Dick when he brings those gross lollipops. I hate cherry, too!”

Jason just sighed heavily. They made their way back to the main terminal, and Dick ran back through the doors at the minute. He spotted them and quickly rushed over.

“Hey!” he said, waving. “There you guys are! We’re going to miss our flight, c’mon! Did you guys finally make up?”

As Dick pulled Damian away, Damian turned and shot Tim a glare. Tim flipped him off.

Jason walked behind them. As he passed, he heard a couple ladies say, “Oh, they’re such a cute family. Too bad that scary alpha rubbed off on the kids.”

Jason growled at them.

~

Or that time he was out on a date with Dick. At Dick’s pleading and insistence, Jason agreed to accompany him to go get ice cream and take a walk in the park in the middle of the day.

Jason wore a black sweatshirt, black jeans, and black sunglasses that day, so he probably looked rather unapproachable. He liked it that way. Then, no one would dare come up to him to ask for pictures either.

Dick also dressed casually, but Bruce-Wayne-casual. As in, his entire outfit still cost well over a hundred dollars. His dark blue coat hugged his every curve, and while Jason liked it, he did not like that Dick was going out in public looking so nice.

Thankfully, Dick hung onto his arm like a leech. They strolled down the busy street of Gotham and into an ice cream shop, which was still quite busy, despite it being rather cold outside.

“What are you getting, Jay?” Dick asked.

Jason frowned at him. “So you can steal my ice cream later? Fuck no, get your own ice cream, Dick.”

“That’s what your _job_ is,” Dick said slowly, like Jason did not understand. “You’re _supposed_ to give me your food. It’s like, the first rule of being a boyfriend.”

“You never share your food with me,” Jason pointed out.

“Yes, because-” Dick paused. “Because I have to share with Damian. That’s the first rule of being a big brother. So tell me what you’re getting, and I’ll get something different.”

Jason rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses. “Two scoops of chocolate chip, please,” he told the boy working the counter. “In a cup.”

“And for you?” the boy asked Dick.

Dick sucked his lip into his mouth as he eyed the ice cream flavors, unable to decide.

“Seriously, Dickie, just make a choice,” Jason said. “We literally have a freezer just for ice cream at home. I’m sure you’ll survive once if you don’t get all the flavors you want.”

“Two scoops of strawberry and one scoop vanilla,” he finally decided on.

They paid and walked out of the ice cream shop, Dick’s small spoon hanging out of his mouth as he took Jason’s spoon to get a scoop of his ice cream.

As they passed one of the small tables outside the ice cream shop where a group of young men sat, someone from the table called, “Hey, beautiful. You want my ice cream, too?”

Dick and Jason both turned.

It was immediately obvious who spoke. The young man had his arm around the chair next to him, and he was smirking at Dick.

“Excuse me?” Dick said around his spoon.

The man leaned forward, grinning and showing a mouth of straight white teeth. Jason started frowning. The man brushed a hand through his bleach blond hair, obviously dyed from the darker brown roots growing out. “You can have my ice cream too,” he said pushing his cup of ice cream across the table. His three friends snickered.

Dick’s eyebrows rose. He slowly put Jason’s spoon back down and took his own spoon out of his mouth. “And why would I do that?” he asked coolly, crossing his arms. Jason immediately recognized the ‘I’m pissed off, so don’t push me anymore’ tone.

However, the fake blond alpha did not. He shrugged his shoulders. “I heard the way your _boyfriend_ treated you back there.” His eyes flickered to Jason. “He doesn’t sound like a very good alpha to be treating you that way.”

“Oh? And you think you can treat me better?” Dick asked, amusement lighting his voice. Jason knew this game. They played it often, and while he pretended to hate it, it was quite amusing.

“I know I can treat you better, pretty,” the man said. He stretched his arm around the chair next to him again. “Come join us. Leave that asshole to go brood in his empty bed tonight. What do you say?”

Dick laughed. “Tempting,” Dick said. He shrugged off his dark blue coat, revealing his grey shirt. He sat down in the offered seat. He plucked the man’s ice cream off the table and eyed it. “Really, pistachio?” he asked. “I don’t like pistachio,” he said.

The man smirked. “Well, I’ll buy you whatever you want.” He leered at Dick, giving Jason a victorious smile. “However much ice cream you want. After all, you have the figure to spare.”

Dick smiled. “Oh, thanks! You noticed? Jason always says that his muscles are bigger than mine. Do you agree with him?” Dick put his arm up and flexed.

The man was about to make another flirty response when Dick’s bulging bicep was thrusted right in front of his face. The man’s eyes went wide.

“What the fuck?” he asked. “Holy shit, dude, you’re like the buffest omega I’ve ever seen!”

Dick made an exaggerated sad face. “What about for an alpha? Don’t I compare? Besides, then you should totally see _my_ omega’s muscles.”

Jason knew his cues. He punched the man across the face, making sure to pull his punch a lot. The blond alpha’s head went whipping to the side, his neck cracking with the force. He groaned loudly, holding his cheek with his hand. When he turned back, his eyes were livid. His lip was split and bleeding.

“I’ll have you arrested for that!” he roared at Jason. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The man pushed his chair back and stood, raising his fist.

“Ah, ah,” Dick said cheerfully. “It’s illegal to beat up another’s omega, mister.”

The man paused, glaring between Dick and Jason. He pointed an accusing finger at Jason. “ _He’s_ the omega?”

“Last time I check,” Dick said, smiling up at Jason. “However, you can call my lawyer if you want to press charges.” Dick dug out a little business card from his pocket. He placed it on the table and set the man’s ice cream on top of it. “Well! Looks like I’ll have to take an IOU for that ice cream,” he said. “I do have a date to get back to.”

He picked up his coat and took his ice cream from Jason. Jason walked off without him.

“Hey, Jay, wait up!” Dick called. He gave the blond alpha and his friends one last flirty wave before chasing after Jason.

The four alphas watched as the crazy omega slapped his equally crazy alpha upside the head, making said crazy alpha drop his ice cream.

Then, they continued watching the crazy alpha make a scene until the omega gave his alpha his ice cream. They walked off again with the omega’s arm around the alpha’s shoulders protectively.

The blond alpha with the busted lip and the bruised ego picked up the card with every intention of calling the lawyer.

Until he saw the words printed on the thick business card:

_Jackson Smith, S.J.D.  
Personal attorney of Bruce Wayne_

~

While Jason does not mind being an omega anymore, he really, really, really hates heats. Usually, he takes suppressants because there is no way Red Hood can take a week off of work every few months.

However, every two years or so, Jason has to stop taking suppressants for at least one heat, otherwise he would start getting sick. And Jason always spends months planning ahead of time.

But for Dick, it is like a second Christmas.

During the weeks leading up to Jason’s heat, Dick would be extra clingy, like it was _him_ had to go through the agony of some stupid biological reaction of the body. Dick did it because he knew it annoyed Jason.

And when Jason is annoyed, he gets angry. But he would never take it out on his beautiful boyfriend, so he would bottle it in, and bottle it in, and bottle it in until his heat actually hit.

And while Jason usually can barely remember what happens during his heats, according to Dick, the only thing better than angry heat-induced love making is hate sex, and they have been out of the hate sex stage for years now, and Dick admitted that he missed it sometimes.

And Jason also knows that Dick riled him up for that exact reason, but he cannot help but get riled up. Dick just knew him too well.

“Fuck off, Grayson!” Jason said, pushing Dick away. “I need to get this email sent out before tomorrow!”

“You have plenty of time,” Dick purred, stretching out on the couch again, unfazed by Jason’s surliness. “Four hours.”

“Exactly,” Jason said. “I also have to seal up my apartment, in case you forgot. And pick up the snacks that you _did_ forget,” he growled. “So leave me alone until I get this done.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Dick said. “You take one break every two years for your _heat_ , I’m sure your thugs or whatever will understand.”

“Red Hood does not have heats, nor does he have breaks,” Jason grunted, finishing up the email. He set his laptop aside to charge and grabbed his coat. “Stay here and start sealing up the windows and stuff. I’m going to the store.”

“What if your heat hits early?” Dick whined, locking his arms around Jason’s waist. “And I’m not there to take you home? And some random alpha takes advantage of your weak state and kidnaps you and I’ll never see you again!”

Jason gave him an unamused look. “Fine, I’ll stay back and lock everything up. You go get the food.”

Dick thought hard about it. “You’ll call me immediately if your heat starts?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “No, I’ll call Bruce first. Yes, you idiot. Now _go_.”

Dick sighed and unlocked his arms, pushing himself up. “Okay…” he said slowly, grabbing his jacket. “Keeping my phone on me at all times. Promise to check up at least once, okay?” Dick said. “Maybe I should just stay on the phone with you the entire time.”

“It’s twenty minutes, Dick, I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“Dick!” Jason snapped. “Just go.”

Dick made an unhappy noise. “I’m just- Ugh, I haven’t exactly had much practice with the whole ‘how to get your omega though his heat’ thing, okay? I mean, you’ve only had _one_ heat since I’ve started dating you, and the only other times I’ve gotten anywhere close to an omega in heat was by helping rape victims, so _sorry_ if I’m a little nervous.”

Jason sighed and held his arms out. Dick stepped into them, holding himself close to Jason. Jason was currently wearing one of Dick’s shirts (because Dick made him), and he smelled good. Dick liked it when Jason smelled like him.

The primal alpha part of him reared its ugly head at times like this. Dick smiled into Jason’s shoulder.

“Dick, you have no reason to be so worried,” Jason promised. “I’ll be too feverish to remember if you mess something up anyway.”

Dick laughed softly. “Yeah, I guess.” He tilted his head up a bit and kissed Jason on the jaw. “Love you, Jay,” he whispered.

Jason held him tighter. “Love you too, Dickie.” Then, he pushed Dick away. “Now go. And be back soon.”

Dick smiled and grabbed his keys and wallet. “Of course. Anything for you, Jaybird. Don’t get started without me!” he called as he left.

Three hours and forty-eight minutes later, Dick and Jason were crashing onto the king-sized mattress of Jason’s bed.

Jason’s heat was starting, and it was starting fast. His skin was already starting to grow hotter to the touch as well as really sensitive. Dick felt like he could barely breathe in all the pheromones that Jason was giving off, filling up the entire room.

They kissed, hot and hard, all teeth and tongue. Dick liked that even in heat, Jason would not bow down to normal omega standards.

Normally, when they have sex, Jason would put up somewhat of a fight before allowing Dick to fuck him. Sometimes, he would make Dick ride him while he lay there and watched. Sometimes Jason made Dick suck him off or eat him out. Jason was quite demanding in bed, but Dick had his demands too.

Dick loved to tease Jason, making him suffer through sickly sweet nothings or absolutely filthy dirty talk. He always wanted Jason to be as vocal as possible, and he loved the way Jason’s body would react to Dick, no matter how much he tried to fight it. It was adorable.

But Jason did not have the time or patience to argue with Dick during his heat.

“Fuck,” he hissed as Dick flicked his tongue over his nipple while pinching and pulling the other one. “Dick, I need- stop teasing, please.”

Dick sucked harder, biting just a bit.

Jason cried out, arching up, his cock hard as rock and leaking uselessly between his legs.

“So sensitive, aren’t you, baby?” Dick asked. “You can’t help but _submit_ to me, right? To your alpha?”

“Fuck, Dick, stop,” Jason groaned, his face pulling together and his fists clenching the sheets tightly. “Please, I- I need-” he whimpered.

Dick reached down between their bodies and grabbed Jason’s cock, squeezing the base hard. “Look how hard you are, Jay,” Dick said. His hand slipped lower. “And how _wet_ you are. Fuck, your slick is pooling onto the bed.”

Dick brought his hand up, his fingers glistening with Jason’s slick. He tapped Jason’s lips. “Open up, baby.” Jason whined loudly, his mouth opening. Dick slid his fingers inside. “Suck,” he commanded.

Jason mouth closed around two of Dick’s fingers, sucking his own slick from them.

“Shit, Little Wing,” Dick said. “You look so beautiful. Absolutely delicious right now.” He slipped his fingers back out and wiped saliva and the rest of the slick onto Jason’s sweaty chest. “I’m going to prep you now,” he said softly.

He slipped a clean finger back into Jason, listening to the loud groan and the jerk of Jason’s hips.

“Please, please, please,” Jason begged. “Dick, I need more.”

“Not yet, Jaybird,” Dick said. “Not yet. We have time.” He continued pumping one digit in and out of Jason’s soaked hole slowly.

“Dick…” Jason groan-growled.

“Shh…” Dick cooed. He stuck a second finger into Jason, scissoring him slowly. “You can feel it all, can’t you? The drag of my fingers in and out of you? Your greedy little hole just sucking them in because you just want to be filled? You _need_ to be filled?”

“Damn straight I need to be filled,” Jason snapped angrily. “So if you’ll get the fuck to it?”

Dick laughed. Almost there.

“Patience, dear omega. I’m the one with the knot, darling. You’ll just have to wait.”

Jason made a frustrated screaming sound. “I can’t take it anymore! Please, Dick! Just give me your knot before I go crazy and throw you out the window!”

Dick smiled. “As you wish, Jason.” He pushed into Jason with one swift thrust. Jason practically screamed, arching so far he almost came off the bed. He came hard, spurting up his stomach several times.

When Jason crashed back onto the bed, panting hard and slightly disoriented, he was still hard. “Move,” he rasped. “ _Move_ , Dickie.”

Dick obliged, snapping his hips in and out of Jason over and over again. Jason moaned and thrashed as Dick fucked him, all his muscles bulging like most beautifully debauched Greek statue ever.

“You’re such a slut, Jason,” Dick hissed, pounding into Jason’s warm, slick hole over and over again. “You just want more and more, and it will never be enough, will it?”

Jason grunted as Dick’s cock hit his prostate over and over again. “Stop running your mouth and fuck me properly, Grayson,” he snarled. “You call yourself an alpha? Maybe I _do_ need to get myself a new boyfriend.”

Dick sped up, his thrusts getting rougher and harder. “Still trying to fight me, Jaybird?” Dick asked. “You’ll never win, you know?”

Jason cried out at a particularly hard thrust. He could barely get his words out around the pleasure anymore. “I- I always win,” he strained. He came again with a loud groan.

Dick kept going, fucking him through his second orgasm. When Jason came down from his high, more pearly white puddles on his flushed torso, he was breathless. “How’re you- How’re you _still_ going?” he asked.

Dick smirked. “You want my alpha knot, Jay? You’ll have to work for it, omega.”

Jason growled.

Dick was trying very hard to hold back. His fingers were digging into Jason’s hips, surely breaking the skin and he would probably have to check to see if the wounds were really that bad later, but Jason had not complained about the pain, so he would not worry about it now.

Suddenly, Jason clenched down around him hard. It felt like he had tightened tenfold.

“Fuck,” Dick cursed as his legs quaked a bit.

“Fuck me, fuck me harder,” Jason whined. “Please, Dick. I need my alpha’s knot, I need it, I need it.”

“Try again,” Dick said, his voice strained.

Jason glared at him the best his could. Then, he smirked, opening his legs wider. He moaned wantonly, throwing his head back. Dick quivered at the sight. Fuck, Jason looked so good. But he had to keep up the act a little longer to see what Jason would do.

Then, Jason brought a finger to his stomach, swirling through all the cum on the taut muscles. When his finger was coated substantially with the pearly liquid, he brought it to his mouth, painting it over his lips before sucking his finger into his mouth.

Dick groaned, snapping his hips harder. Jason moaned around his finger, sliding his finger out with a _pop_. He licked his lips and grinned at Dick.

“Can I have your knot now, alpha?” he asked.

Dick gave a guttural cry before thrusting deep into Jason, feeling the base of his cock grow thicker and thicker until they were locked together.

Dick collapsed onto Jason, panting. “Fuck,” he whispered. “That was so hot.”

“I know,” Jason said gleefully. “So did I win?”

“No way,” Dick laughed breathlessly. “You can’t win everything. At least let me beat you in the bed department.”

Jason thought about it. “Fair enough,” he panted. He clenched around Dick again. “You feel so good, Dickie. Tell me why I don’t have heats more often again?”

Dick chuckled into Jason’s sweaty neck. “That’s a great question, Jay. But that’s something you’ll have to ask yourself when you’re in the right mindset again.”

“Hm, I’ll keep that in mind,” Jason noted.

But Dick knew he more likely forget. Jason had said the same thing the last time they spent a heat together, but he never brought it up again. And when Dick mentioned it, Jason just said that he did not have the time to spare for something like heats.

When Dick’s knot shrank again, and he could pull out, he cleaned them up a bit before they fell asleep for a while. Then, they had steamy shower sex, and Dick knotted Jason again right after he changed the sheets.

In that week, they had sex all over the apartment, but mostly on the bed. Dick knotted Jason several times and by the end of the week, they were both exhausted.

After the last time Dick knotted Jason, he knew that Jason’s heat was coming to an end. After he pulled out and cleaned them up, he leaned over and kissed Jason’s forehead.

Dick smiled softly. “Good night, Jay,” he said.

Jason smiled tiredly at him. “Night, Dickie.”

“See you in another two years,” Dick promised.

Jason snorted. “Hopefully less,” he said. “You really have to convince me to have more heats.”

“Trust me,” Dick said. “I’ve tried. Too bad you refuse to remember your heats.”

“Pity,” Jason yawned. “They’re fucking amazing.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Dick sighed softly. “You should sleep now. You’ll be extra grouchy tomorrow morning.”

Jason closed his eyes. Dick left for a moment to put the towel back into the bathroom. When he returned, Jason made a soft noise.

“Dickie?” Jason murmured.

“Yeah, Jay?”

“Heat’s not completely over yet,” he said. “Come cuddle with me.”

Dick laughed and gladly slipped into the warm bed next to Jason. Jason turned towards him, and Dick put his arms around Jason. Jason let out a soft breath, the air tickling Dick’s bare chest.

“Love you, Dick,” Jason said.

“Love you too, Jaybird.”

And Dick fell asleep with Jason in his arms. Three hours later, in the middle of the night, Jason woke up again.

He frowned, looking at Dick’s peaceful face. He glanced over at the clock, noticing that it was about two in the morning, six days from the day his heat started. Jason did not remember much, just small flashes, embarrassing words, and his face heated up, like the rest of his body.

He reached over Dick’s too warm embrace and threw the covers off himself.

“Jay?” Dick murmured, waking up.

“Go back to sleep, Dick,” Jason said softly. “Just too hot.”

“Oh, sorry,” Dick said, removing his arms. He smiled tiredly at Jason.

“What?” Jason asked.

Dick chuckled softly. “Nothing. I’m just thinking of how lucky I am to have you.”

Jason snorted. “The most problematic omega in the world? Yeah, really lucky.”

Dick just smiled mysteriously. “No,” he said simply. “Much more than that.” Jason was a bit curious, but Dick did not elaborate further. Instead, Dick turned over so his back was facing Jason. “I’m cold,” he said instead.

Jason rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dick. Dick made a happy sound in his chest. He sifted through the foggy memories of his heat. His face heated up when he remembered something about wishing he had heats more. He buried his face into Dick’s hair.

“It’s okay, Jay,” Dick said. “I promise I won’t push your decision only to have heats once every two years. No matter how much I love them. Or how much you love them.”

“You’re the worst, Dick,” Jason groaned into Dick’s hair.

“Me?” Dick asked, yawning. “Maybe you are right. You’re the world’s most problematic omega, Jay.”

“Shut up, Dick.”

“Love you too, Jason.”

“…Love you.”

~~~

 _ **BONUS (DamiTim)**_ :

The next morning, Tim swung by Jason’s apartment with Damian. Jason’s heat should have ended already, but there had been no news from either Dick or Jason yet.

To put it simply, Damian was worried for Dick’s safety, sure that Jason had finally snapped, but he was too proud to admit that he was worrying. So Tim had to drag Damian there to check on them, promising to say that he was the one that was worrying should anyone ask.

Tim rang the doorbell a couple times, but there was no answer. He frowned. It was the middle of the day, a day and a half after the day Jason’s heat was supposed to end.

“Maybe they’re not home,” he said slowly.

“I told you that Todd did something to Grayson,” Damian hissed, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. “I will kill him if he did.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “They’re fine. Perhaps they went out to get food. After all, they probably would not have left the apartment all week.”

Damian was not convinced.

Tim tried the door. It was locked. “Fine,” he said, pulling out a key. “Don’t tell Jason, but I made a copy of his apartment key…” he stuck it into the door and unlocked it.

He pushed the door open, and it was dark inside. There were no sounds. It was starting to worry Tim a bit too.

Damian stepped inside and started coughing. “It stinks of pheromones in there,” he growled. “Those idiots didn’t think to air this place out?”

Tim had to agree. The pheromones were so thick he was practically swimming in it. Everything just smelled like _omega heat_. And it was very unfortunate for two young, unmated alphas.

Tim could not help but react to Jason’s pheromones, as much as it disgusted him. It made him feel better that he was not the only one though. Damian struggled a bit to march towards the nearest window to open it.

Then, he went into the kitchen, leaning over the counter to open that window too. He breathed in the gust of fresh air.

Tim followed Damian into the kitchen and found himself suddenly pressed up against Damian.

“Drake,” Damian said slowly.

Tim did not answer.

“Drake,” Damian said again, his voice breathier this time. He turned around, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Tim grabbed either side of Damian’s face and pulled him into a rough, dirty kiss, right in the middle of Jason’s kitchen.

Damian could not help but react to the stimulation. He ground himself against Tim, groaning quietly into the kiss.

Both of them were so occupied, they did not notice Jason walking into the kitchen until he cleared his throat loudly. He wore no shirt, displaying all the raw and red bites on his tanned skin.

“What? Did you christen all the surfaces at the Manor so you decided to start on my apartment?” he asked dryly.

Tim had half a thought to keep kissing Damian just to spite Jason, but he reigned in his lust and stepped back, licking his swollen lips as he did so. He tore his gaze from Damian’s with some reluctance and glared at Jason.

“You couldn’t have called?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Jason snorted. “Like I had the time. I’ve been trying to catch up on work the past day. And Dick’s still asleep.”

Damian frowned. “Why is he still asleep?”

Jason smirked. “Because we can still have sex outside of my heats, baby bat,” he said. “Now, why are you guys making out in _my_ kitchen?”

“Because you and Grayson are idiots and did not air out your damn pheromones,” Damian snarled. “It’s disgusting.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “And attract every alpha in a five mile radius? No, thanks,” he said. Jason walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, unscrewing the cap and drinking straight from the carton. Damian pulled a face. “Besides, you two are lucky. You don’t have to deal with heats and pheromones.”

“Yeah,” Tim snorted. “Lucky. You don’t pop a boner every time you’re around an omega in heat either.” Then, his face got sly. “But, I would not mind getting my hands on some of that pheromone lube.” He sent Damian a wink.

Jason nearly choked on the milk. “Tim! You’re not- You’re not _actually_ serious, are you? Damian’s _seventeen_!”

“Oh, please,” Tim scoffed. “Stop being such a hypocrite, Jason. I know you lost your virginity at what, fifteen?”

“None of your damn business,” Jason snarled.

“…Jay?” Dick’s voice called from the living room. The three of them turned to look as Dick walked in, yawning. He had creases from the pillows on his face and his hair was standing up in all directions. “Timmy? Dami? What are you all doing here?” He smiled. “Aw, were you guys worried?”

“Shut up, Grayson,” Damian snapped. “The world doesn’t revolve around you, you know!”

Dick just laughed, pulling Damian into a hug, and not letting go, despite Damian’s angry protests.

Tim looked away, frowning, not liking that another alpha was holding Damian, even if it was Dick.

Jason took another sip of the milk, giving Tim a knowing smirk, and getting a glare in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I finally gave into the dark world of a/b/o fics. I absolutely love a/b/o because it's the perfect breeding ground for literally anything. It could be fluff, hardcore angst, mpreg (which there won't be any in this series), and dirty, dirty sex. It's brilliant. But, I was always a bit hesitant to dip into writing it because I'm always so fixed on who should be what. But then I thought, who gives a fuck? I don't write things traditionally, so why should I take on this traditionally? Fuck that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and leave me a comment! <3


End file.
